Reign of the Predators
by Jurassic Grave Master1
Summary: Second story made. A new kid strolls into New Domino looking for some special cards. is he up to something or Is he just collecting cards? Find out and review.
1. prologue

Prologue

I do not own yugioh or yugioh 5ds.

WARNING! This story contains or will contain: blood,violence,swearing,and sometimes delays on story.

Rated: PG 13

The universe is full of mystery and secrecy. Man was always curious of what was beyond there atmosphere. They would ask questions like if there were life on other planets or if the universe was endless. Humans weren't the only race of beings puzzled about outer space.

There was once a civilization beyond the human's solar system but not too far away. It was a powerful, inelegant, and peaceful race. They were monster like beings that were known as the turaptions. They were a docile race of beings once willing to seek knowledge until things took a turn for the worse.

Everything dramatically changed when the Turaptions turned against each other thinking there idea were better than everyone else's. Decades past but the war sadly continued as the world of the Turaptions slowly drifted apart splitting into three specialized clans. The first two clans were ruthless upon each other showing no mercy while the third clan stayed hidden and secluded until the time was right

.

The third clan was the smallest but not the weakest proving that later in time. They took on the name Predators for the fact they equipped themselves with special weapons and abilities. Only having twenty seven members, the clan kept itself on high alert at all costs. Their leader was called Grand master Gearbad and he was the most notorious of the Predators. He was a cunning and strict leader, always believing that courage, smarts, and technology will show them the way to victory.

So year after year, the clan had trained till they strained their muscles, discovered elemental powers and gained knowledge of their enemies proving to Gearbad they were willing to follow him to whatever destiny. Some of the Predators became giant beast and powerful creatures wielding unbelievable power. So then each Predator took on a name that suited their special powers and tallents and so they took on their name with pride.

After Over six decades of hiding and training, it was finally time to make their move. Each Predator was sent to a different part of the world to carry out their main goal, to wipe out the existing clans and rivals. It was a slow and time consuming process but it all paid off when they had successfully killed every last enemy. When they all met up again, they had discovered on their journeys that the land was all used up and that all of the minerals were sucked right out of the earth.

Gearbad knew they could not live amongst rotting corpses, Buildings reduced to rubble, no supplies, and no food. The planet was dead and they had no choice but to face the fact. They had no choice but to move on.

After thousands of years had passed since the Predators had left their ruined home, they were soon discovered by a rich grey haired man during an archeologist dig. The man was referred to as Maximillion Pegasus. He decided to turn the monsters trapped in stone into duel monsters for a popular card game. Over time the cards were separated out of trade, buying, or stealing. Pegasus was proud of making those cards, he decided to keep one special one. The same one that was lost several years into the future after his death. The future known as Yugioh 5Ds.


	2. Part 1 Tragedy strikes port!

Chapter 1- Tragedy strikes port!

It was a cold September evening in the city of New Domino. A gentle breeze blew through the city making the branches on the trees gently sway back and forth. But just outside of New Domino in the Satellite, Things were no different except the fact that the Satellite has no trees and the whole place is completely dirty.

A young man is slowly making his way down a crowded street scowling at anyone who dared even to lay eyes on him. The boy was wearing a wearing a dark grey hood and light blue jeans. He looked over and saw some kids playing duel monsters and getting quite a kick out of it. "Pathetic," he mumbled to himself. He only continued to walk. The teen walked into what looks like a rundown store and began to look around cautiously.

Then an old clerk came out of the back room and saw the teen tearing through the shelves. "Hey you," The clerk shouted. The strange person only turned his seeing the clerk. He runs over and shoots the old man a glare.

"WHERES THE CARD!" The clerk began to tremble with fear. "I-I h-heard of y-you," theclerk said stuttering. "We all heard of you. Everyone here," the clerk continued. The kid only smiled. "Awwww, how nice," he said with sarcasm. "Now where's the card!" The old man continued to shake. "TELL ME!" The clerk screamed with terror. Okay okay I'll show you!" The old man and the kid walk together into the back room and the old clerk began to flip through an old card book.

"Here it is now take it and please leave me alone," The clerk said begging the boy. The hooded teen only snatched the card from him and began to observe it up close. "This is what I was looking for so thank you old man." Then he left the store only leaving the clerk alone. But before he was far enough from the store, he pushed out his hand like he was pushing something and it began to glow a dark purple.

Then a beam of dark energy shot out of his glowing hand and destroyed the store thus leaving behind a roaring fire and tons of smoke. Everyone around began to panic and run in different directions. The kid only chuckled upon the old man's death.

Meanwhile in New Domino, a flash of red zooms down an empty highway. The rider was none other than Yusei Fudo himself. He was practicing for a huge tournament coming up in the following month. So there was no better exercise to do than ride on his duel runner to test on how far his speed limit can reach. He continued to drive until something in his pocket began to ring.

He stopped his runner and pulled out a phone and answered who was calling "Blister, what it is?" "Yusei, it happened again. Another building blew up in the satellite." "What another one what's going on over there," Yusei asked with rage. "I don't know but rumors are going around that some newcomer is responsible for this." "Who's the one doing this?" Blister hesitated.

"Everyone is saying that this kid is doing all this and has a reputation for causing such trouble." "Wait this guy is a kid," Yusei ask with shock. "That's what they're saying Yusei so just hope he doesn't come your way." 'I'm hoping that to." "Well Yusei, I'll let you know if anything happens I've got to go.

"

"Okay Blister thanks for telling me all this." "You're welcome," then Yusei hung up and stared into the night sky. "Who is causing all this," he thought to himself.

Back at the Satellite, the hooded kid was running as fast as he can with a police duel runner on his tail. They were heading straight to the pier. "You can't escape me," the officer hollered. "Just watch me," the teen replied running at the same speed as the runner. They finally reached the docks after several minutes on the chase.

"Face it kid, you have no place left to run from officer trudge." The kid only began to chuckle menacingly. "Fool! Do you realize who you're dealing with? "As a matter of fact I do. I'm dealing with a no good delinquent!"

Meanwhile- again, Blister was watching from the top of a building. "Don't piss him off," Blister muttered. He pulled out his phone and began to dial. "Hello," someone answered. "Yusei I caught up to the kid and he's being confronted by Trudge." "Oh boy this can't end well, "Yusei said.

Back to Trudge," How about we duel to solve the matter at hand and end this feud." "Now you're talking my language kid," Trudge said pulling his duel disk out of his runner. The teen conjures a dark cloud and it transforms into an evil looking duel disk. "Here's our deal Trudge. If you win I'll come quietly. But if I win, I shall leave the satellite while leaving a path of devastation behind me. Got it Trudge?" He only nodded. "Let's duel," they both shout.

The duel began and Blister watched closely as the kid had complete control over the battle using monsters never seen before. He was giving Yusei all the details about the battle and what moves the kid made. Finally Trudge fell to the ground covered with bruises and ashes. The kid only looked at the beaten up Trudge with disgust.

"Pitiful, I thought you were going to be more of a challenge. Oh well, I'll find one elsewhere." Suddenly, tornados of magma swirled around the teen demolishing everything around him including the building Blister on top of. Yusei gasped has he heard explosions and his friend screaming on the phone. After the building collapsed, Blister emerged from the rubble all covered in scratches.

"Next stop, New Domino City," the kid shouted. He let out a wicked laugh and vanished along with the magma tornados. Blister then turned his attention to his phone when he heard Yusei screaming his name. "Yusei, I'm still here and if you're going to ask if I'm alright, I am." Yusei sighed with relief. "What happened, Blister?" "Yusei, what we feared is about to become reality." What are you talking about?"

"That kid, he's coming to New Domino!" "What," Yusei yelled. "What am I going to do?" "The best advice I've got for you now it to stay out of his way." "Alright then," Yusei finished. He then hung up his phone and hoped on to his duel runner and drove off into the night.


	3. Part 2 The hunt begins

Chapter 2- The hunt is on.

The next morning was not very pleasurable to the city. A large isolated thunder storm hit the entire area. Yusei was in his garage tinkering with his runner doing his usual check up on it. "Everything seems to be in check," He thought to himself.

He continued to work on his runner when suddenly, lightning struck right near the garage making Yusei jump up from where he was sitting. He looked out one of windows to see what happened but all he saw was a dark shadow lingering outside.

Yusei quickly shut the blinds in case it was you know who. Then a loud knock was heard at the door. He looked to see who it was. It was just a lonely teen wearing a red jacket and black jeans who was completely drenched from his head to his feet. Yusei opened the door as the teen only stood there. "Do you need to come in?" The kid hesitated. "Um, sure," he slowly walked inside followed by Yusei who shuts the door.

The kid took a seat in a loan chair by the corner. "So kid do you have a name?" "Yes I do, what you thought my parents didn't name me," the kid said chuckling. "My name is Smith." "The name is Yusei, if you don't already know who I am." Smith chucked again. "Oh I know all about you Yusei."

"You do Smith?" "Of course I do. I have a younger friend who completely adores you." "Is that so," Yusei asked with a smile. "Sadly because he talks about you constantly and it gets annoying after a while. He talks about you all the time and I'm forced to listen to it." Yusei smirked.

"Your little friend must be such a big fan of me," Yusei said with a bit of a laugh. "Okay Smith do you live anywhere around here?" "Nope, I just got here a few minutes ago." "Do you need to call you parents?" "I don't even remember there number."

"Hey yusei, you want to hear a cool story?" Yusei only hesitated and began to think this over. "Okay I've got to think all this over. I just met this kid and I barley know him, He doesn't contact his parents and he," His thoughts were then interrupted. "You want to hear the story or not?" "Sure, I'll listen."

"This story is about the legacy of the Predator cards. "Predator what," Yusei asked with question. "Predators Yusei. They're fierce warriors and creatures with Tenacity and skill. Legend has it that maximillion Pegasus, the founder of duel monsters found these monsters buried in rock.

He then decided to make them into cards but they were no ordinary cards. Some say they could even beat all 3 Egyptian gods without a sweat when united. When the cards were being created, he discovered that each predator began with a letter of the alphabet.

What a coincidence. He kept on to the cards for so long but then people offered him money for the cards. He sold all the cards but one and that one was lost into the depths of time never to be seen again. But some day someone will find that card and that person will be me."

Yusei only blinked. "Wait a minute, why are you looking for it." "Well duh to collect it silly. I've only found 23 out of the 27 cards that make up the predator clan. Do you know where any happened to be. "Not really, but when I see one I'll let you know. "Okay Yusei, thanks for being such a help. "You're welcome smith.

" Smith got up from his seat and walked to the door, "Well yusei, I had a nice chat with you but its best that I leave. I've got to get a head start on finding those cards." "I'll see you around sometime smith, Bye." Smith opened the door and gently shut it. He walked far away enough form the garage then ran into an ally way to escape the rain.

He hid inside an abandoned cellar and made himself comfy. "Yes it worked," he whispered loudly. "I can't believe that Yusei is going to help me hunt down the cards. Which means," he pulled out a small stack of cards from his pocket and fined them all out.

"I will have all of you guys for the next stage of my plan." He began to laugh wickedly as his cloths began to transform. His red jacket became a dark grey hoodie and his black jeans turned to a bright blue. He continued to laugh for a few seconds longer until he heard footsteps coming towards the cellar. He blended himself with the dark shadows while the door of the cellar opened.

Smith watched cautiously as an officer was strolling through the cellar with a high powered flashlight. He snuck up behind the cop as quiet as a mouse. He pulled out what looks like a dagger and sliced it down the cop's spine. The officer screamed out in pain as smith finished him off with a few stabs to the chest.

He then dragged the lifeless body out into the ally to a sewage lid. He pried open the lid and grabbed the dead officer. "In ya go officer bleeds a lot," smith said as he pushed the corpse into the sewer. The young teen decided to run off before people got suspicious. He sprinted beck to the cellar, grabbed his cards, and ran into the center of town.

After a few minutes of running, smith stopped and gasped as he saw card shops everywhere. "Where do I start," he thought to himself. He then began his search for the remaining predators.

Back to Yusei, Who was on the phone with Blister. "Yusei has anything happened yet?" "No surprisingly not." "I'm sure something bound to happen soon and let's hope it doesn't involve you." "Say Blister, Do you know anything about the Predators?"

"Not really yusei. I've got to go; I'm in the middle of something important. "Okay the blister." Yusei hung up the phone and continued to work on his duel runner. Meanwhile- Smith was checking each card shop one by one destroying them as he checks. People watch in fear as smith demolishes every card store he searches. "Why am I not finding any of the cards," Smith yells with fustraiton.


End file.
